Criminal Riches Online
by 25dollars
Summary: A new VRMMO is just released world wide, entitled Criminal Riches Online. Leo and Steven, two fifteen year old boys are huge fans of the Criminal Riches series, so this is game is a must get for them... even if they've never played a single MMO before in their life. One problem, once you log in into Criminal Riches Online, there's not logging out. One bigger problem... no re spawn.
1. Chapter Zero

**Chapter Zero: OC's and explanation…**

Hello! This is my very first time writing something like this, well writing anything online at all actually. I'm a huge fan of SAO, and sadly no one else that I talk to watches anime at all. Most of my friends to play video games however, actually this idea came to me when my friend Jess was murdering me in GTA Online. I had thought about SAO and how different the scenario would be if the mechanics from that game were in GTA Online. I had checked on this site and saw that no one else had thought of this idea, so I decided that I should write it.

Well now that the explanation for why I'm writing this is over, I'd like to explain how I plan on actually writing it. I'd like to have OC's come in from you guys and use them along the way for characters in my story. I'll give a format and some examples of Oc's somewhere on this page. Remember this is a death game and your fate is completely up to me.

Anyways, you'll also notice that instead of just doing GTA VRMMO as the name for the little death game, I choice Criminal Riches (Clever I know) this is because I don't own SAO or GTA and have no intention of getting in trouble. Okay, explanation over with let's get on with Oc's.

Here's a format that you guys can follow:

Name:

Gender:

Primary:

Secondary:

Tactical:

Preferred Vehicle Class:

Personality:

Hobbies:

Here are some examples of characters that I've already created.

Name: Leo

Gender: Male

Primary: SCAR-L

Secondary: Sawed-Off Shotgun

Tactical: Frag Grenade

Preferred Vehicle Class: Aerial

Personality: Leo is very cautious, antisocial, and he has a hard time trusting others.

Hobbies: Leo enjoys being by himself and strategizing. He works at Dynami's Flying International and can be seen practicing his flying at the airport.

Name: Ricky

Gender: Female

Primary: Striker

Secondary: Micro

Tactical: Frag Grenade

Preferred Vehicle Class: Doesn't care.

Personality: Ricky is a complete tomboy, she ignores rules whenever they're told to her and will constantly find a loophole around them. If there's one thing Ricky hates, it's being told what to do by others.

Hobbies: Ricky loves swimming, she can be seen at Dynami's shore doing one of two things; seducing gullible boys into giving her whatever item or amount of cash she wants, or swimming in the beaches water.

Name: Elsa

Gender: Girl

Primary: Flamethrower

Secondary: Gasoline Can

Tactical: Molotov

Preferred Vehicle Class: Anything that's not a fire engine.

Personality: Elsa is a timid young girl who often gets scared of the death game that she trapped herself in. Whenever Elsa finds her way into a gunfight she completely changes. Elsa becomes a hotheaded and insensitive killing machine who doesn't listen to anyone but herself. She's also a pyromaniac.

Hobbies: Aside from playing with fire, Elsa also enjoys shopping. She works at Dynami's mall.

If you want you can include a description of your character, I didn't include one for these 3 because they will eventually be described in the story.

Hope I get a lot of OC's from you guys that I can use. ^^ Pm me if you have any questions.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One: The World of Crime. **

"You know what tomorrow is right?" Steven said in excitement. "The new Criminal Riches game release date is tomorrow Leo! I am so pumped!" I could tell that he had been waiting it least 8 months just to be able to say those words. "Yeah, me too I guess" I replied, trying to make it seem like it wasn't as big of deal as Steven was making it out to be. In reality though, it was a much bigger deal. I just didn't want to act like a complete geek while walking past the cheer leaders. Imagine if they saw me fan boying over a video game. I would never hear the end of it. "Hello? Earth to Leo, earth to Leo! The first massively multiplayer game in the Criminal Riches series is going to come out tomorrow, and here you are trying to act cool as we walk by the popular kids? Honestly I expected better from you." "Oh shut up!" I teased back at him. We've been friends ever sense kindergarten, so I guess it sort of makes sense why he could tell what I was thinking "You don't have to ruin everything for me Steven, besides we've never played a single mmo before, let alone a VRMMO. We might not be as good as we think we're going to be bro." "Oh be quiet, I'm sure we'll be fine. Okay you remember the deal right? I get the two Amusphere's and you go out and buy two copies of the game." Steven and I made that deal when the game was first released, I wonder how he didn't forget about it, because to be honest I did. "Wow" I said "You must be really excited, I completely forgot about that deal Steven." He looked back at me with an annoyed face. "Honesty doesn't look good on you dude." We both laughed at his comment and talked about Criminal Riches Online up until we had to split paths.

When I finally arrived home it was already 7pm. Steven and I had chosen to walk home today purely because I didn't want to be seen on the bus talking about a video game. That can't be good for others to see, it's much easier to just avoid people if you don't want others to talk about you behind your back. Anyways I tried to lay in bed and go to sleep so I could wake up earlier on Saturday and buy the two games just like Steven and I planned. That didn't work out. Thankfully I did happen to go to sleep at 7:30. I however didn't wake up until 1pm the next day. It kind of sucks when you can't wake yourself up. I usually wake up to the sound of my parents screaming "THE BUS IS LEAVING!" at the top of their lungs. "No big deal" I said to myself. "There's probably still time to get the games before they sell out." I was really bad at reassuring myself. I went to check online to see if any stores were still selling it. No luck, it was completely sold out as of 12:28am. I reached out for my phone to tell Steven the bad news, he was going to have my head for this. Ugh, how come whenever something can go wrong for me it always happens? When I finally managed to scoot my chair over to my bed where my phone was under I had seen that Steven texted me at 12:01 am. "That mad man" He sent me a picture of the two Amuspheres and two copies of Criminal Riches Online. I smiled, he was my best friend after all. He should know that I always sleep in way too late. I replied with a message saying "Thanks Bud, I'm sorry I couldn't buy the games I was knocked out. Good to know you did though =)" A few seconds later I got a text message from Steven saying "WHAT! I DIDN'T BUY THE GAMES! I JUST TOOK A PICTURE OF THEM! YOU KNOW THEY'RE SOLD OUT RIGHT? PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE MESSING WITH ME!" After a series of continuous arguments over whose fault it was he finally revealed that he in fact did buy the two games and was just messing with me. "Hope you learned a lesson idiot :P" Was the last message I received from him. Steven was on his way to my house so we could play the game together.

"I'm surprised you waited this long to play the game." I had said to him as soon as he entered my room. "Hello? I'm already level fifty two. What made you think I would even bother waiting for you?" He said in a joking matter. I knew he was kidding because both games were still sealed away in their box by plastic. Together we loaded the game, and created our avatars. When I finally loaded into the world I searched around for Steven's username; SocklessPajamas. It was a weird username he had chosen, but mine was probably just as weird, I had chosen "Tr4pped". I came up with mine pretty easily because I knew this game was going to be one that I never wanted to leave. Once we finally found each other in the starting building, it was pretty apparent that something was wrong with the game. There wasn't a disconnect option. Steven had noticed it while he was scrolling through the menus. Well that and he had overheard a couple of people asking where the log out option was. "Whatever, it's probably just an error for now, they'll fix it soon I bet." Steven had told me. "Besides, can you imagine the amount of complaints that the creator must be getting for this? It'll be fixed in no time I bet." "Yeah you're right." I said. "Although it kind of makes me wish I had chosen a different username." With both of laughing over the ironic username I had chosen, we almost failed to hear the server's announcement warning. With all of the players gathering into the middle of the city, to hear the announcement it was pretty clear to everyone, myself included that they were going to address the disconnecting problem that every player is having. "Let's hope they don't fix it till summer." I said jokingly, even though Steven and I both agreed with that statement. When everyone had finally reached the middle of the city, we were greeted by a giant floating skull. "All players! Please pay no mind to any worry about the lack of a log out button!" Said the giant floating skull. "Think of the removal of the log out button as a feature." Every player gasped, with several whispering to their friends "Is he for real?" and other questions of that nature. "Uhh Steven..." I whispered to him. "I kind of wished I chose a different username" we both forced out a laugh as the giant skull continued talking. "Well, some of you might be asking how you can get back to the real world. Short answer: You can't. Even if your character dies you don't get to log out. In fact, if you die in CRO…" The giant skull paused in his sentence. "You die in real life" with those words spoken even more disbelief came from the crowed of gamers. "Leo we should get out of here. I have a bad feeling about this." Steven said to me. "No, stop we need to hear all he has to say." I knew that Steven was looking out for both of us, but we really did need to know everything the announcer had to say. "Don't worry everyone!" The giant skull screeched out in laughter. "I'm on your side! I've supplied you all with enough money to buy an apartment and rent it out for a couple of months. I've also given two gifts to you, go ahead check your inventory" Every player opened their inventory, I found a maverick and an item called "The Mirror" in mine. Leo found the same thing. Everyone inspecting the new items in our inventory soon realized the penalty we all suffered for it. As if magic happened, every player's avatar had turned into a real life replica of themselves. Steven and I stared at each other, unable to believe what just happened. One player got so mad, he shot at the giant (now laughing) skull in the middle of the city. "Oh, one more thing..." He spoke again. "Only apartments and job buildings are safe zones. Heh. Trust no one, and good luck finding out how to leave my world of crime." With that, two things happened immediately after. The giant floating skull disappeared, and gunshots fired.

**All right, hope you all enjoyed =D. I'll be uploading more when I can, but with school and all I might have a difficult time. I personally felt like this chapter got a lot weaker at the end, but ehh. Review and rate I guess ^^ Also happy new year =D.**


End file.
